Everlasting Love
by fantasyblast
Summary: 2 sets of twins come to Ouran Academy with Haruhi...these twins have nothing to fear at Ouran...RIGHT?...they will meet the Host Club and everything in their life shall turn upside down...PLEASE READ its my first time doing this and summarising it ain't my thing! Hunny/OC & Mori/OC but guess who goes with who? Rated M for violence!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-okay I know that I said I would never write a story but I will make an exception, the credit of making this story and chapters would be Mya-sempai but I will be publishing it since she has 4 stories to continue AND please read Mya-sempai's oneshots to understand the message on the bottom. THANK YOU AND REVIEW~

Oh and this is for the one shots Mya sempai made same characters and this is their life meeting the host before they date them. Now enjoy~

Chapter 1: meeting the OC's

I was making breakfast when my twin, walked in. I turn to tell her breakfast was in a couple of minutes, when I dropped the spatula. Her hair was EVERYWHERE!

"Kelly *giggle* go look *giggle giggle* in a m-mirror *full blown laughter*. Your hair!" I managed to say between my laughs.

I guess I should say what we look like. Kelly has a deep midnight blue colored waist length, pin straight hair (except for in the mornings). She's tall, topping off at a good 6'. She has long lean legs because she is a master at martial arts, kendo, and judo. Despite how much she trains, she has curves. My hair is a light pink, it too, goes down to my waist but mine has a slight wave to it. I'm a whole foot shorter than Kelly, only reaching 5', every-so-often I could get a piggy back ride from my protective sister. I am skinny with a few curves, but not as noticeable as Kelly, which surprises me. I love to bake, but I don't gorge on sweets. We both have heart shaped faces, large amethyst Dow eyes, a small nose, but different mouths.

Kelly, me, and our neighbor are going to Ouran academy this year. We got excepted for scholarships. Kelly's is an all types of martial arts and partial music (only playing instruments and singing); mine is a culinary and partial music ( I write songs for Kelly); and our neighbors is an academic, I think.

Kelly walks back in a dark blue blouse and skinny jeans with black ballet flats. Her hair is straight and she put on a little bit of eyeliner. I am wearing a light pink sundress with white ballet flats. After I took a shower last night, I braided my hair, so it was really wavy.

I hand her a plate and sit down with my own. We were just about done when our neighbor knocks on our door. We shove the last of our food into mouths, leave our plates there, and ran.

I flew open the door and there stood Haruhi, I think. "Haru-chan… why is your hair short? It looked cute long." I ask wearily.

"I'll tell you later, come on, or we'll be late on our first day." We start walking to school. "After school, I'm going to go look for a place to study. Are you coming?" Asks Haruhi.

"No… we're busy tonight. Tomorrow we will." Says Kelly. I am happy that she talks to Haruhi. Her shyness always gets the best of her.

I bump into Haruhi and say. "Oh sor- Why the hell is it pink!?"

A/N-ok I know in the one shots Mya sempai said cousins but we changed it into sister no ifs or butts...


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMENE~~~~~~~ for the long wait but here is the next chapter! Credits going to Mya-sempai for writing the chapter! We don't own OHSHC! **

* * *

Chapter 2: meeting the hosts

*Kelly's P.O.V.*

"Now here are your schedules… and here is a map of the school." Says the blonde haired chairman.

"Thank you, sir. But do we have to wear the uniform? We don't have enough money to bye one…" I look down at my pink haired twin, and I instantly knew what she was thinking. 'Those dresses are monstrosities… not only are they puffy… but they're yellow! Please don't make us wear them!'

I couldn't blame her I was thinking the same thing.

"No, you don't have to wear them. Just tell the teachers so you don't get in trouble." We both nod our heads to say that we understand. "Now… you are in class 3A. Have a good rest of the day. And don't forget to stop by my sons club it's in music room three." After that was said he ushers is out and tells Haruhi to enter.

*time skip*

*knock, knock* "come in." We open the door and walk in. The whole class was staring at us and it made me uneasy. Mya seemed to notice, so she walked in all happy and tried to grab the attention of the class. "Hello, you must be the new students. Would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Hi! I'm Haniko, Mya, and this is my twin sister Haniko, Kelly! I came here on a partial music scholarship and a culinary scholarship. Kelly came here on a partial music scholarship and an all martial arts scholarship! And I hope we can all be friends!" I wave to them and tried to smile but it was small.

The whole class looks at us like they were shocked and a blond haired boy that was only a little smaller than Mya stood up and said. "Taka, they're just like us! I wonder if they like the same things?!"

"Well, Mya, go sit in front of Mr. Morinozuka, and you Kelly, go sit behind Mr. Haninozuka. Boys raise your hands."

As we walked to our seats we got thousands of glares from the other girls. Lets just say it was making me really nervous. I look at the boys I have to sit next to. They are by far the best looking boys in the class… not that they would notice a shy girl like me.

Mya lead me by my hand so I wouldn't freeze and back out of class. The blond boy started talking as we got there. "Hi I'm Mitsukuni, but everybody calls me Hunny! Do you like sweets?! You should stop by the host club today after school! Wouldn't that be neat Taka?!" This boy never stops talking but Mya didn't seem to care as she took her seat and I took mine. Only one thing running through my mind.

'This is going to be a long school year.'

* * *

**GOMENE~~~ if I upload so late BUT we had some school and work to do! PLEASE WAIT A WHILE UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE! Arigatou!**


End file.
